The blue blaze
by Aura Marie Black
Summary: Miles prower, un pianista degradado de 15 años por los problemas economicos que posee su familia, desea probar suerte en una reconocida escuela artistica, donde su vida dará un giro bastante interesante, con nuevos amigos y rodeado de talentos.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Blue Blaze"**

_Capitulo 1_

Otro año escolar comenzaba y todos los candidatos se preparaban para ser aceptados en tan majestuosa escuela, aunque solo algunos pasaban, y había que recorrer un largo camino lleno de obstáculos, los cuales todos los candidatos estaban dispuestos a cruzar: Las audiciones para la escuela artística "the blue blaze".

Todos los años los candidatos a esta academia en particular practicaban y se esforzaban para lograr un solo propósito: Entrar. Lo cual en si ya era difícil, ya que para lograrlo había que pasar 3 fases. Las cuales eran: Inscribirse, pasar la entrevista y la audición. La escuela tenía un cupo limitado de inscripciones; lo cual ya hacia difícil poder obtener el cupo por los muchos candidatos. Solo lograba pasar la entrevista aquellos candidatos que llevaban la pasión del arte en ellos, y lo ultimo ya no era problema si ya habías pasado lo anterior, sin embargo se realizaba para cerciorarse que en realidad tuvieras ese talento.

—Miles Prower, ¿es verdad que llevas intentando entrar desde hace dos años?— Pregunto el inspector, sorprendido de lo que había leído.

—Si, señor — Dijo el chico asintiendo con la cabeza. — No podía conseguir el cupo nunca.

—Vaya…— El Hombre lo miro con asombro. —¿Qué arte te gusta?

—La música, señor; — Los ojos azules del chico brillaban con una intensidad digna de contemplar. — el piano, si me permite comentarle, es mi pasión desde que era pequeño.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar piano?

—bueno…— titubeó un poco el chico. — mis padres tenían un gran piano en el sótano de la casa, sin embargo nadie lo usaba, además mis padres pasaban mucho tiempo en su y trabajo por lo cual yo siempre estaba solo, y fue cuando descubrí aquel piano, poco a poco descubrí como usarlo, y me encantaba, aprendí nuevas canciones e incluso compuse las mías. — dijo por último terminando con su relato.

— ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más, Miles?

El chico asintió suavemente.

— ¿te veré en las audiciones? — dijo el hombre al fin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico se quedo atónito, no podía creerlo, esa era la oportunidad de su vida y al fin la había conseguido. Lo que por tantos años busco.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. — ¡claro! Muchas gracias, señor. — dijo sonriente dándole la mano a aquel caballero.

—Se que no me decepcionaras. Según lo que me has contado, podría darte una beca, impresióname. — dijo mientras le entregaba su pase.

Miles lo recibió con gusto, luego con un gesto se despidió de aquel hombre y salió por la puerta. Se quedo parado ahí por un segundo contemplando su pase, el cual tenia el numero 127 escrito en el. Luego camino unos cuantos pasos.

Un erizo azul muy serio paso junto a él. Se veía confiado de que lo lograría. Tails se volvió hacia el hasta verle entrar a la oficina. Por algún motivo le llamaba la atención la forma tan orgullosa y confiada con la que caminaba ese erizo.

Retomo su rumbo nuevamente, y saliendo de las oficinas camino hasta la salida de aquella majestuosa escuela, solo le quedaba el último paso; y a estas alturas no dejaría que nada lo venciera. Se paro al borde de la acera, esperando algún taxi que pasara por ahí para ir camino a casa. Espero, hasta ver uno acercarse, y con un gesto con la mano lo llamo. El taxi paro frente a el; con cuidado, el se subió y cerro la puerta. Le indico al taxista la dirección de su casa y se recostó contra la ventana. Atrapado en sus pensamientos durante todo el camino, viendo los arboles y a la gente pasar.

—déjeme en esta esquina. — indicó al taxista, dándole su dinero. Bajo del automóvil y se quedo parado esperando el momento para cruzar la calle. No había un semáforo en ese punto, por lo cual era difícil cruzar.

Cuando llego un momento en que casi no venían automóviles, cruzo rápidamente la calle. Al llegar a la otra acera se volteo y observó a una joven conejita cruzando la calle descuidada y apresurada. Sin embargo un automóvil venia a una velocidad muy alta y venia justo hacia ella.

Miles corrió y rápidamente tomo la suave mano de aquella joven y corrió con ella hacia la acera. Apenas pudieron zafarse del automóvil.

—¿te encuentras bien? — dijo con preocupación mirando a la chica a los ojos. Su color era intenso, un café muy claro, para ser preciso. Ella vestía una camiseta rosa ajustada y unos jeans azul claro.

—Gracias, — dijo soltándole la mano. — pero debo irme, lo lamento. —la chica salió corriendo muy apurada.

Miles se quedo parado en la acera mirando como la chica se marchaba, aún sin entender muy bien lo sucedido.

Toda la gente lo miraba, sin embargo el hizo caso omiso a ellos y camino unos cuantos pasos mas hasta llegar a su casa la cual estaba ubicada casi a la esquina de esa acera. Saco unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta e inserto una en la cerradura, entrando así a su casa.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y tiró su bolso en el sofá que se encontraba casi a la entrada de la casa.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras. Hasta llegar al segundo piso de la casa. Allí se encontraba su cuarto y el de sus padres.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, admirando el majestuoso piano viejo que e encontraba cerca de la puerta. Se saco los zapatos y los ubico al lado de su cama, luego se sentó en la butaca frente al piano y abrió la tapa que ocultaba las teclas. Sus dedos suavemente recorrieron el teclado, luego se puso en posición.

(**NOTA DEL AUTOR: DICULPEN SI LES INTERRUMPO, SOLO QUERIA PEDIRLES EL FAVOR DE QUE ESCUCHARAN LA CANCIÓN "YEARS" DE HIGURASHI KAI VN PARA ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA**)

Con suavidad comenzó a presionar las teclas y a sentir como la música lo acompañaba, podía sentir las notas altas recorrerlo, sintiendo como una conexión con la música, también le parecía escuchar como toda una banda acompañaba su dulce melodía. Cada vez apresurando más el ritmo de la canción y tocando con más pasión que nunca. Sintiendo la música como si fuera parte de el, como si le contara una historia, algo que solo el sabia. Un secreto tal vez. Respiro profundamente y cerro los ojo solo sintiendo las teclas del piano. Ubicándolas perfectamente, tocando aquella melodía de memoria. Tocando como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia. Cada vez las notas se hacían más altas y apresuradas. Más agudas y alegres, describiendo perfecta y discretamente el orgullo y la alegría que tenia de haber pasado la entrevista. Entonces comenzó a bajar el ritmo muy suavemente y nuevamente a sentir las notas, sentir las teclas cada vez que rozaban con sus dedos, y aquella melodía alegre y triste a la vez con la cual describía sus sentimientos.

La pasión con la que tocaba era inimaginable. Disfrutando cada nota, cada segundo que pasaba. Sintiendo que solo eran el y su piano. Como si estuvieran detenidos en el tiempo y nada más importara en ese momento. Era asombroso, transmitía un sentimiento asombroso al escuchar la música y observar el gusto y el esfuerzo que ponía en ella. Finalmente, ejecuto las últimas notas de su melodía y suavemente se detuvo. Cerrando los ojos para perderse en sus pensamientos por un segundo.

Se levanto del asiento y se acercó a la ventana observando la calle, había comenzado a llover. Las gotas resbalaban en su ventana. El vidrio se empañaba con su respiración y el calor que el emitía.

Entonces, la puerta sonó como si la estuvieran abriendo, seguro era su padre o su madre que había llegado.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y las bajo con cuidado, observando a su padre entrar y dejar un paraguas goteando al lado de la puerta. — Hola papá, ¿Cómo te ah ido hoy?

—Hola Miles, — lo saludo Amadeus en voz alta. — muy bien, gracias hijo. ¿y a ti como te ah ido en tu entrevista?.

Miles sonrió. — La eh pasado, la próxima semana estaré en las audiciones.

Su padre, le sonrió de igual forma. — te felicito, sé que este año lo lograrás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y POR FAVOR si lo están leyendo dejen un <em>_REVIEW__ porque si nadie lo está leyendo, para que voy a subir más capítulos :/_**

**_Bueno, para hacer que la historia calzara tuve que igualar las edades de algunos personajes para que pudieran estar en el mismo curso. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia puede ser por mensaje privado o review como quieran ^^_**

**_Ah por cierto les pido que escuchen las canciones para darle efecto a la historia ._**

**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a SEGA y SONIC TEAM._**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Blue Blaze"**

_Capitulo 2_

Escucho como su nombre era llamado. En el segundo en que puso un pie en el salón, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. De alguna forma no se sentía seguro de sí mismo.

Subió al escenario, casi temblando de los nervios y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al piano, claramente tenían todo preparado. — Mi nombre es Miles Prower. Soy pianista. — dijo volteándose hacia los "jueces", que estaban sentados frente a la plataforma.

Tails se sentó en una banca frente al piano y puso sus manos en posición. (_**N/A: por favor, para esta parte de la historia, escuchen la canción Love story de Beethoven la versión piano solo.**_)

Miles comenzó a tocar el piano, suavemente. La canción no era suya, pero pensó que tal vez podría impresionar a los jueces con ella. Los nervios desaparecieron, de la nada. Ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, el momento que deseaba había llegado y no podía perder su oportunidad. Todo pareció desaparecer para el, estaba solo en ese escenario, al igual que cuando practicaba en su casa, solo. Ya no era una preocupación no pasar la audición, o lo que le dirían los jueces, eso era lo que él quería, era su vida, era él.

Esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de aclarar su cabeza de todos aquellos pensamientos, y volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía. El realmente quería formar parte de aquella majestuosa escuela, tal vez ahí podría comenzar de nuevo, que era lo que tanta falta le hacia; o simplemente quería ser feliz, cosa que con la situación de su familia, le costaba lograr.

A menudo intentaba ayudarles, tratando de conseguir aunque fuera, un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque era difícil siendo el un menor. Sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente aclarándose y continuó tocando cada tecla con sentimiento, uno indescriptible, el reflejaba todo su esfuerzo e intenciones con cada tecla que tocaba, dejándole en claro a los jueces lo que les quería expresar. Les dedico una mirada fugaz a cada uno, observándolos anotar cosas en un papel, y luego continuar mirándole.

Aquel personaje que le había hecho la entrevista a Miles, se encontraba entre los tres jueces, mirándole atentamente con una sonrisa. — Ese chico… me recuerda a mí. — pronunció en voz baja el lobo de pelaje blanco, como para sus compañeros. Observó el brillo que se presentaba en los ojos de Miles.

Ahora, debía aprovechar su oportunidad, no debía perderla. Se detuvo, de repente. — ¿que les ah parecido? — preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, poniéndose en pie.

—no me ah gustado para nada. — le dijo el lobo de forma fría.

Miles trago saliva, dispuesto a aceptar la crítica.

— ¡me ah encantado! — afirmo el lobo con una sonrisa en el rostro. — tienes la beca chico, te la mereces.

Después de eso de le dio a Miles toda la información sobre sus clases y se firmó la matricula con el padre de Tails en los días siguientes.

Al fin el podía sentirse realizado, feliz de haber logrado algo en su vida. Ya no se sentía inutil.

* * *

><p>Tal como él lo había esperado, el verano voló, al fin iba a comenzar la escuela, y él había sido uno de los pocos elegidos para ingresar a ella.<p>

Ahora estaba parado frente a la entrada, admirando los edificios de esta, de color blanco, ya sucio por los años, y un gran portón de color azul oscuro.

—Al fin… — dijo en un suspiro, y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta pasar el portón; en ese momento lo sintió, su vida cambio para siempre, ya nada era igual, no era su vieja escuela; era su nuevo ó, a los demás alumnos entrar a la escuela, a sus respectivos edificios, rondar por la escuela. Luego bajo la vista hacía el papel que tenia en la mano. Decía 308 edificio 2. Ese era su salón. Caminó entre todos aquellos edificios pertenecientes a la escuela. Buscando el suyo; entonces lo vio, aquel gran edificio de 3 pisos con un gran dos sobre la puerta principal.

Empujó la puerta, de vidrio y metal; entrando al edificio con su bolso colgado en el hombro izquierdo, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que todos los chicos, aquella camisa blanca con una corbata negra y un pantalón azul.

Subió hasta el tercer piso, en donde estaba su salón y camino por todo el pasillo hasta encontrarlo, el ultimo salón. Se distrajo por un segundo, observando los hermosos cuadros que adornaban el pasillo, la textura del papel tapiz en las paredes, todo estaba decorado de una forma tan artística. Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos. Había chocado con un erizo negro con rayas rojas.

— ¡hey, ten más cuidado! — dijo, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Tails observo los ojos color carmesí del erizo, daban algo de miedo. — lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

—Ya déjalo Shadow… — un erizo bastante parecido al primero se paro junto a Miles, solo que este tenia franjas azules en vez de rojas y sus ojos eran verdes. — Solo es un trozo de basura. — finalizo con una sonrisa.

Shadow soltó a Miles de forma violenta empujándolo al piso; luego entraron al salón. Miles suspiró.

¿Necesitas ayuda? — le pregunto una dulce voz.

Miles levanto la cabeza, topándose con el rostro de una bella chica, ella parecía tener el cuerpo de una planta humanoide, su cabello era verde claro y sus ojos celestes, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, al igual que todas las chicas — una blusa blanca y una falda azul oscuro — ella le extendía la mano amablemente como ofreciéndole ayuda.

Aceptando la ayuda, miles tomo su mano y con su apoyo, se puso en pie, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo del uniforme. — Gracias. — dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

La chica le correspondió la sonrisa — De nada, soy Cosmo.

—Soy Miles. — le respondió el tímidamente.

—bueno, será mejor que entremos al salón de clases. — dijo recuperando el paso junto con Miles. Cosmo se sentó en un pupitre junto a él.

Estuvieron conversando por un buen rato hasta que llego el profesor, conociéndose un poco.

Cuando ya, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el salón de clases, Miles pudo observar con determinación a todos aquellos que habían logrado el ingreso a aquella escuela. Entonces fue cuando noto que allí se encontraba aquella conejita que había rescatado el día de las audiciones. La observo, fijamente, por unos instantes admirándola.

Como era natural, en una escuela artística, la primera clase seria la asignada a sus talentos. Así que el profesor le indico a cada uno donde quedaban los salones dependiendo de la división artística a la que se dedicarían.

Los alumnos que se destinarían a la música estaban reunidos en un salón en el primer piso del edificio. Allí había un gran arsenal de instrumentos. Para que cada quién pudiera desarrollar su talento con su preferido.

Todos tuvieron que presentarse frente a la clase, para conocerse unos a otros y presentaron también su talento. Los primeros fueron los chicos nuevos.

La primera en presentarse fue Cosmo, la chica que Miles había conocido anteriormente. Entonces fue cuando pudo comprobar su talento, ella tocaba el violín. Y, para ser sinceros, lo hacía a la perfección. Expresando totalmente lo que sentía.

Miles se quedó idiotizado mirándola.

Cuando ella finalizó, todos aplaudieron.

¿te gusto? — le preguntó Cosmo con voz suave.

Me ah encantado. Eres increíble con el violín. — le respondió Miles esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Miles Prower. — El pequeño zorro se puso en pie. Caminó hasta el piano que se encontraba allí y se sentó en la banca, se disponía a tocar justo cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—Disculpe, profesor. ¿podría ayudarme con algo?—Se trataba de aquella conejita que Miles había salvado anteriormente, ya la había visto en la escuela, ese mismo día, pero no le había dirigido la palabra nunca. — La profesora de danza pide el favor de que le envíe un pianista. Para que podamos hacer las presentaciones.

—Miles, ve tú, por favor. Tu presentación queda para más tarde. — Miles asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, saliendo de la sala junto con esa conejita.

—Gracias, por lo que hiciste por mi. — dijo después de cerrar la puerta. — esa vez no tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo. Tenia que llegar temprano a la entrevista por eso iba tan descuidada.

Miles la miró con una sonrisa. — No te preocupes, no fue problema, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima.

—mi nombre es Cream, no nos conocíamos. — dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

—un placer. Yo soy Miles. — el la miró a los ojos.

—tienes lindos ojos. Azul esmeralda. — dijo la chica riendo suavemente.

Miles se ruborizo un poco y desvío la mirada, algo nervioso. — gracias. Por cierto… ¡que quieren que toque? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

—eso te lo dirá la profesora, en verdad solo me envió a buscarte. Dijo que eras bueno. Y si es profesor no te sacaba, se supone que yo debía preguntar por ti. Ella te vio en las audiciones.— ella continuaba sonriendo. se le notaba muy alegre. — según todo lo que lla contó sobre ti, en realidad debes ser bueno, tenia ganas de oirte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buenoo este fue el capitulo 2! :D jejeje creo que shadow tiene unos pequeños problemas de caracter jajaja xD<strong>_

_**también quiero agradecer a:**_

_**SonamySuperFan**_

_**Amy Blanchett**_

_**TailsParkourBoy**_

_**¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**y bueno disculpen la demora y si no estuvo muy agradable el capitulo... pero no me inspiré mucho que digamos y tuve que escribiro 2 VECES! **_

_**Bueno si les ha gustado espero sus reviews! :D**_

_**¡nos leemos!**_

_**PD: un agradecimiento especil a mi mejor amiga ^^ por apoyarme siempre durante todo el proceso de la escritura jejeje quien ha leido mucho más de lo que tengo aqui en Fanfiction y me a soportado hasta en los malos momentos jejeje .**_

_**Bueno sobra decir que todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, al igual que la canción.**_


End file.
